Dear Lover
by TheeInfamous
Summary: What is there sadder than that of a tall of love denied? Love is rare to find, it can leave in a sliver of time or last a whole generation, how can anyone deny it?


Everything was pounding. Her head against the sides of her skull, her feet against the cold concrete, and her heart was just about ready to ripe open her chest. There was a panic in the way her eyes darted from the alley walls to the sharp corners, a desperate lung to her sprinting, and she couldn't believe it was her doing all this. She couldn't believe that she was the one going after love.

Her face cringed at the thought, or at least the little thought she could process. And even now, she still denied her feelings. But the fact that she burst through the hotel doors, ran as fast as she could down the empty hallways like she was stopping a bomb, she had to accept the fact that this was actually happening. This was who she was now, and would forever be. This was the person she was chasing, and she knew that deep down, past her sky high wall that she built around her heart, there was someone else there. There was someone who walked through that wall like it was made out of air, and now was the closest anyone has ever been to her. She couldn't let him leave, he was too perfect. He meant everything to her.

Now she was at the door she was looking for, but she suddenly stopped cold.

Was

This

The

Right

Thing

To

Do?

"Did you know that that Selena Gomez chick is pregnant?" Julie asked, smirking over the laptop on her lap. She was laid back on the couch, her feet on the table in front of her. She was wrapped in an oversized sweatshirt with big puffy sweatpants, and her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. The glint in her brown eyes gave her little snide remark away. "It's going to be one ugly ass baby."

"I'm sure if you knew them they'd pick you as their godmother." Quinn replied sarcastically, brushing her long black hair. She had just straightened it for her little blind date that afternoon, and it seemed to be working pretty decently with her black dress. She looked at her eyes, which she had coated with black, and then down her figure. Meh, could be better I guess, she thought to herself. She turned around, and with one little swipe at Julies ponytail she walked out the door.

Julie and Quinn had been sharing and apartment for 3 years now, and sadly their lease was ending along with their college years. They had plenty in common, almost everything down to their sarcastic remarks. But there was only one thing different about them; Quinn was single-official, where as Julie was single-but-taken-unannounced. Julie had been seeing Bryan, the ah-mazing artist from her drama class. He was gorgeous, with lovely dark brown hair that curled in all the right places, and he had those kind of eyes that make any woman melt, but there was just one problem. He was loaded, and she was on a pity scholarship. It may not be just a big deal to everyone else, but to her it meant everything was wrong. When she went out with him, she felt like a moocher to everyone's eyes. When she talked to him, she felt like she was showing him off.

When she was with him, she felt like he was faking.

She had had that feeling with him for a while now, where whenever he looked at her she was just a toy. There were a billion other women who swooned at his feet, but she was the only one that didn't do that, and she felt like he was only with her to prove to himself that he could get with any woman no matter what she did to push him away. She was only a challenge to him, she'd thought it more times that not, and that was what gave her an uneasy feeling inside. There was another thing Julie and Quinn had in common; they both didn't believe in love.

Quinn had scoffed at love for a long time. When she was in high school, she didn't give any boy the time of day. When she entered college, she swore to herself that there would be one night stands that would stay as merely one night stands. And she kept to that promise even if it had met looking straight into the eyes of a guy who had told her he loved her and telling him flat-out that she didn't feel any kind of emotion towards him that didn't reference lust.

Love meant hurt, and if Julie and Quinn knew anything about hurt it was that it should never be given a chance. Ever. And the hurt that love brings is worse than anything, it cannot compare to physical hurt. They both knew that they weren't missing much. What could love end up to that one night stands couldn't bring? At least with them you didn't have to be tied down, you could walk out at anytime and say, "Hey, it's done. I'm out." Sometimes you didn't even have to say that much.

Quinn walked down the front steps of her building and bumped into a man who was oddly placed. Who the hell just stands on the steps like that? She looked up and met his eyes, bringing a little grin to his otherwise unwelcoming gaze.

"Uh, excuse me?" Her voice was bitchy but she didn't care, he shouldn't be standing like that anyways, staring at her like he was some sort of rapist.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for someone."

"Yeah well it isn't me."

"How can you be sure?" He asked, smirking now.

"I know a fake when I see a fake, and I don't associate with fakes so you wouldn't be looking for me."

"Your name is Quinn, right?"

"Stalker much?" She now decided that shoving her way past him was the best way to go, and didn't hesitate to do so. She only brushed against his fancy black coat but it was enough to show that she didn't want to stay around with him any longer.

"Where are you going?" He asked, that devilish little smirk still slapped across his face.

Quinn decided to ignore him as she trudged down the snow covered sidewalk to the edge of the parking lot. It was freezing outside, but luckily her white coat kept her not only stylish, but also alive. She waited, her blind date said he'd be here soon, but she wasn't sure how long soon meant to him. She felt the guy from earlier walk past her, the warmth radiating off him made her tempted to lean against it but he walked past and down into the parking lot. She pulled out her iphone and decided to busy herself with useless facebook scrolling. It wasn't until a horn was honked that she looked up.

There infront of her was a sleek black car that looked flawless. The body glistened more attractively than the snow, and she couldn't help but be impressed by it's brand new black tires.  
>Yeah, she noticed weird things sometimes but how couldn't you on a car like that.<p>

"Get in," She heard, her eyes now shot up to the drivers seat where she saw the guy from before sitting. She walked up to the passangers side and leaned down into the open window, confused.

"You're my date?" She asked him, and saw a smirk cross his face.

"Sure I am." He said, looking into her eyes with his dark eyes that didn't even look like they could be any possible color other than black.


End file.
